empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire Builder 2
'Intro' Empire Builder 2 has pretty much been abandoned. 'Full List of Rules' Rules for all the new elements of the game are as follows. 'Cities:' Cities will be a foundation of civilization. Everyone will start with 1 city, the capitol. The capitol starts as a small Town providing 300 gold a turn to your finance. Additionally, if your capitol is taken you lose the benefit of any resources you had, and cannot research until it is reclaimed. Building Cities: To build a city you have simply to state that you are making a city, state the name of the city, roll a d20, and spend 500 gold. Depending on your roll the city will start at a different size. A roll of a 1-4 fails to build the city and your 500 gold goes to waste. A roll of an 5-17 creates a small village, and a roll of an 18-20 creates a Large Village. Building cities takes an action. City Inflation For Every 10 cities you have the cost to construct a new city will double. This is to represent the fact that the recourses and men you are using to maintain pre existing cities makes new ones harder to build. In this manner at 10-19 cities the cost of construction will be 1000 gold, and from 20-29 it will be 2000 gold. City Sizes: Cities will come in different sizes. The sizes of the city will determines its income. To upgrade your city up 1 level you must use an action do so, spend 100 gold, and roll a d20, the amount needed on the d20 is dependent on what level of the city you are trying to upgrade to. Upon doing so the city successfully upgrades to the next level. Small Village - 100, 12+ Large Village - 200, 13+ Small town - 300, 14+ Large Town - 400, 15+ Small City - 500, 17+ Large City - 600, 18+ Cities and territory: Unlike the original empire builder, the only way to expand your territory will be to make cities. A new city may not be made more than 2 inches away from a pre existing city. Upon making a city a territorial boundary will be made around it in black and your color will fill the inside. In this sense each city will encompass a state. If you control the city, you also control the state. The size of the state is dependent on the area its built on. City Garrisons A city always has 1 unupgraded levy in it for every level of the city. These levies may not leave the city and will only act when the city is attacked. In this sense a large city had 6 levys and a small village has 1. 'Finance' Gold will be a prominent part of the game. Every player will start out with 200 gold and no expenses. You will gain gold from trade routs and cities. Gold will be used to maintain armies, build cities, research, bribe, and tribute. Each player is responsible for keeping track of their own gold. Trade Routes Trade routes are discussed and agreed upon between players. Each trade route gives you 50 gold to your income. Note that you may not trade with anyone whose CAPITOL is more than 2 grid squared from the grid square that your CAPITOL is inn. Once you have master crafted ships you may accentually buy more squares of trade range for 5000 gold each. Trade Nations For naations with 5 or more trade parners and under 10 cities they may elect to upgrade the calue of their trade routs. Note that these bonuses are lost should the nation excede 10 cities. +50% to trade routs: 500 gold, 14+ +50% to trade routs: 800 gold, 16+ +100% to trade routs: 1200 gold, 18+ 'The Random Research Rule' Mainly designed for players with lots of money attempting to individualize their nation the Random Research/build rule will work like this: Take and action, roll a d20, declare how much gold you are spending, state what you are trying to build/research/accomplish. A minimum deposit of 2000 gold is required, adding more gold will increase the likelihood of success and the impact of the outcome. Things successfully acquired in this way will add small bonuses to your nation determined by me. If I don't respond it is safe to assume the attempt failed. 'Armies' Armies will work fairly different form in the original empire builder. Instead of getting a + to your advantage for your military tech, you will get a + for every level you have advanced into the research tech tree. Your tech tree, also known as your military doctrine is chosen at the start of the game and cannot be changed. The Doctrines are as follow. Barbarians: Offensive Legionaries: Rounded Phalanx Hoplites: Defensive Cavalry: Variable Each level upgraded into for any of these will give you a 1+ the your advantage . The further you get into the tree the harder it is to research. The ultimate goal of this is to make 4 different kinds of end game armies. Each player will roll a different dice depending on what their armies are. If a player has not created any of these styles of armies he will only roll d6's. An action an a roll of 12+ is required ot recruit an army. Barbarians : d12 on the attack, d8 on the defense. Phalanx hoplites: d12 on the defense, d8 on the attack. Legionnaires: d10 on the attack, d10 on the defense. Cavalry: d8 fighting phalanxes, d10 fighting legionaries, d12 fighting barbarians. Researching Into Doctrines Each doctrine with have 5 different levels of military tech: crude, simple, decent, advanced, and master crafted. Depending on which you are researching you will need to spend a certain amount of gold and roll a certain number to successfully research it. Crude 11+, 50 gold Simple 13+,100 gold Decent 15+, 200 gold Advanced 16+, 300 gold Master crafted 18+, 450 gold Specials 18+, 400 gold Army Upkeep Each army will cost 100 gold a turn to upkeep. All special armies (Hoplites, legionaries, cavalry, barbarians) will cost 150 gold a turn to upkeep. All armies outside of your own or friendly territory will cost an additional 50 gold per turn to upkeep. Navies Each navy will cost 100 gold to upkeep like armies and will be recruited in the same manner. There is also a simple chart for upgrading navies. Each level will add +10 to your navy advantage. Crude ships, 11+ 100 gold simple ships. 12+ 200 gold Decent ships, 14+ 300 gold Advanced ships, 16+ 500 gold Master crafted ships, 18+ 750 gold 'Battle' Battle Outcome Scale When a battle is fought the range of the attacker and defenders dice determine the outcome. 1-5: Draw, both sides lose an army and combat continues. 6-14: Minor victory, loser loses 2 and the winner loses 1 army, combat continues. 15-24: Clear victory, loser loses 4 armies and the winner loses 2, defender is pushed out of the territory. 25+: Crushing victory, loser loses 75% of his armies rounding up and the winner loses 25% rounding down. Siege In the event that you don't want to risk losing armies attacking a city garrison you may elect to siege the city. The army will remain in the territory for 3 turns and then the city will be turned over to the sieger. Category:Rules Category:Empire Builder 2